


Don't you dare

by hybristophilica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AoKuro - Freeform, Dressing Room Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Aomine Daiki, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, aomine x kuroko - Freeform, proud boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Aomine can't keep on watching his boyfriend being threatened, so he takes the matter in his own hands.And Kuroko appreciates it.





	Don't you dare

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the need to write this after rewatching the Seirin-Kirisaki Daichi match, because I was once more reminded of how much I love protective!aomine.  
> A big thank you to Didi that suggested the title!

Aomine remained silent for the whole first half of the game, watching with a disgusted expression how the players of Seirin endured the harsh fouls Kirisaki Daichi was testing them with.  He wasn’t even listening anymore to Momoi complaining to Himayoshi, whining about how unfair it was and how it was impossible that the referee didn’t see anything. The blue haired boy looked over at the badly injuried player in the center of the three point zone. Playing like that was harsh, and pretty exhausting, but he seemed more than willing to go on like that. Aomine’s blue eyes moved further, landing on the red haired male that was panting, bent with the hands on his knees to breath faster, in need of more oxygen, more energy, more strength. Aomine knew the feeling. He sighed, rubbing on his temple as he lastly glanced at his old friend. Current boyfriend. Whatever. The shortest player on the court had his fist clenched, his eyes angrilly fixed on the asshole in front of him. The raging expression Kuroko had when he was mad was supposed to be intimidating, and it was most times, but when it wasn’t directed to him Aomine found it mostly cute. But the whole situation was so fucking annoying that in that moment he was starting to feel pissed off aswell. 

It was less than one minute to the break, so he decided to stretch his legs, pee, and maybe even talk to Kuroko, if he managed to catch him alone. Heading down the stairs from the tribune, he walked past the court just when the buzzer rang, and he looked over at the players caught in a heated discussion. 

The bastard, Hanamiya, was talking way too close to Kuroko. Aomine raised one eyebrow, and stopped to listen what the two were talking about. 

“I am kidding, stuuupid! Did you really think I’d say shit like that?! That’s something only you and your friends would say.” He shit eating grin on his face was so annoying that Aomine wondered why Kuroko hadn’t already punched his perfectly white teeth. Maybe because he wasn’t as stupid as him. 

“I wouldn’t go on like that, if I was you,” Hanamiya continued, smirking now, his expression somehow more moderate, and it made the tall Touou player step forward in a defensive manner. If this asshole didn’t shut up now he was the one about to give him a punch. 

“It’s stupid of you, to keep fighting us.” The black haired player went on. “You’ll only end up hurting yourselves.” And at that point he lowered his voice, narrowing his eyes. “On the court, or not. It doesn’t make difference to me.” 

That was it, Aomine snapped. He clenched his fists, and he had to walk away from that place, because if he stayed he would punch him without thinking about it twice. Instead, he reached the restroom and took a piss, washing his hands after, and when he turned around someone had entered the room. He raised his blue eyes to look in the mirror, and what he saw, no, who he saw, made him hiss. Hanamiya  was just behind him, and he even had the guts to speak to him. Not that Aomine was listening at all. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds, and when he opened them again he faced the other male. “You’re going to lose.” He simply stated, really not wanting to start a fight, but he couldn’t restrain his tongue. 

“Uh? You really underestimate me. Seirin is bleeding on its knees, and will soon beg for mercy.” Aomine groaned low in his throat, grabbing the player’s jersey and pulled him forward, glaring into his eyes, face to face.  “Listen to me, you human scumbag. You will lose for one simple reason, and that reason is that you made Tetsu angry. And if there’s one thing I know for sure, is that he won’t go easy on you.” Aomine was proud of himself for managing not to stutter even once, because he only wanted to knock some sense into this guy with his fists, but hitting another player in the same tournament as your own was sadly against the rules. Nonetheless, he shoved him against the wall, glaring at him. 

“Oi oi, what is this all about? Why do you even care, Daiki?” His name rolled filthily down that tongue, and Aomine couldn’t make his hands stop anymore. He wrapped his fingers around the other’s neck, while slamming him against the cold surface behind. “Shut the fuck up, piece of shit. You’re nothing, your basketball is just as filthy as you, and I will simply not let it leak its dirt on Tetsu.” He growled lowly, still not letting go of the boy’s throat. Only when he saw that Hanamiya had no intention of fighting back he decided to loosen his grip, and pulled back completely, showing him another glare before walking away.

He headed to the stands where his team was still commenting the game currently on, and he let himself fall gracelessly beside Momoi, letting out a tired sigh. The pink haired girl gave him an inquisitive frown of hers, but didn’t ask anything. When the players were asked to enter the court again, Aomine couldn’t help but smirk at the way Hanamiya’s chin was raised up, and his eyes were looking for someone, him, in the crowd. Aomine raised his hand up, waving at him with a wink of his eyebrows. 

‘Come on’, he thought. ‘Try to do anything and I’ll ruin that already ugly face of yours.’

 

The style of play of Kirisachi Daichi in that second half of game was surprisingly similar to the first one’s, but expert players, like Aomine, but also Kise and Midorima, noticed indeed how less aggressive the players had become. The fouls were still numerous, but less precise, more like they were a habit, and at that point only real basketball came to surface. Both the Seirin’s players and the ones watching were surprised to find out that the other team could play for real. They gave Kuroko’s teammates a hard time, but in the end the shadow brought them to the victory. Just how Aomine had predicted.   
He felt proud. 

 

The teams went in the changing rooms, and the spectators started to leave. Aomine didn’t move of an inch from his seat, and only when Momoi pinched his cheek he realized that he had been staring at the empty court for a little while. “Dai-chan, Himayoshi-san and the others are waiting for us, will you come or should I go and tell them you won’t come?” 

“Ah yeah, go, go. I’ll talk to Tetsu, he’s probably still in there.” The bluenette said, standing up and yawning loudly, stretching his arms in the air. “See you tomorrow Satsuki.” He leaned down to press a quick kiss on her forehead before he walked away, looking for the changing room Seirin’s players were supposed to be in.

As he approached the only room with a light that signaled somebody’s presence, Aomine cursed internally as he heard voices coming from inside, which meant that if Kuroko was there he wasn’t alone, not yet. 

“Yes captain, me too. I’ll make sure Kagami-kun will understand it aswell.” Ah, that was the voice Aomine wanted to hear. He leaned against the door with hands in his pockets, and enjoyed the surprised expression the captain of the team and Kagami had when they recognized him. “Aomine? What the hell are you doing here?” Aomine snorted as the red haired boy came closer with what he thought was probably a threatening fist. 

“Calm your not existent tits Kagami, I came for Tetsu.” The bluenette said, shifting his annoyed gaze from the boy beside him to his shadow. Hyuga had a frown lowering his eyebrows but didn’t say anything to him. “Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.” He greeted, waving at Kuroko and Kagami. The latter was still staring at Aomine as if he had come to harm someone, but he passed him over with sigh and a roll of his eyes. “Whatever. See you tomorrow Kuroko.” He said and left, completely ignoring Aomine, who closed the door behind his back once they were left finally alone. The tall player smirked slightly, stepping inside of the changing room. 

“Aomine-kun, you shouldn’t be here.” 

The other rolled his eyes, coming closer to his boyfriend and pulling his hands out of the pockets. “Do you want me to go then?” He taunted, pointing behind his shoulder with his thumb. Kuroko looked away as he removed his wristbands and put them in the bag on the bench in the middle of the room. “I didn’t say that.” Aomine smirked, reaching behind him, and wrapped one arm around the thin waist. “You did good on the court.” He mumbled, lowering his head so he could place a kiss under Kuroko’s ear. The smaller boy was having none of it. “Yes, and about that.” Before Aomine could react, Kuroko had pushed him away, making him reach the wall, and he leaned against it, letting out a sigh. “About what Tetsu.” Damn.

“You know it well. I saw you walking away just before Hanamiya did. Did you two fight?” Kuroko was looking right into his eyes, and in moments like this Aomine had learned that it was impossible to lie to him. 

“No.” Kuroko’s glare narrowed, and Aomine sighed in defeat. “It wasn’t a ‘fight’. But I may have threatened him a little.” Kuroko closed his eyes for a second, shaking his head, because he knew his boyfriend wasn’t exactly someone able to think straight when he was prey of his emotions. He could become violent and they both knew. 

Kuroko opened his eyes again, feeling angrier than he had expected. “Aomine-kun, do you realize that if he talks about this you could be punished? There could be consequences for you as an athlete.” The taller of them was a bit surprised when the other spoke, because he didn’t think the anger Kuroko showed was dued to this. His surprised expression was replaced by a grin, and in a swift move he flipped them over, pushing Kuroko against the wall. “And do you realize that I couldn’t care less? I couldn’t let him keep hurting you. Your team. No, fuck, you. I couldn’t hold back Tetsu, I was so angry.” He said through gritted teeth, feeling the rage burning in his blood again at the thought of that. “He kept on mocking you and when he threatened to bring his shit out of the court I couldn’t bear it, I had to talk to him.” The boy stopped talking with a groan, cupping Kuroko’s jawline with his big hand, and rubbed a thumb below the other’s lower lip. The shadow was still looking at him, but his expression wasn’t angry anymore, it was focused. Kuroko opened his mouth to talk, shivering as Aomine’s fingers caressed his lower lip, and he tilted his head. He couldn’t bring himself to speak clearly after processing what his boyfriend had just said, but he found himself flattered, proud, and turned on. His eyelids lowered, and Aomine smirked at him, leaning closer. “You’ve got nothing to say about that now, uh?” He teased, pressing himself closer to the smaller boy, trapping him between his body and the wall behind. His other hand held his hip firmly, and when Kuroko’s mouth finally was about to let out some words Aomine leaned in and captured it with his own. The smaller player let out a soft sigh, wrapping his hands around the bluenette’s neck, holding on his hair and pulled them back harshly. Aomine moaned in his mouth and broke the kiss, an amused smile on his lips. “Little minx.” He whispered before he lowered his head and captured Kuroko’s ear lobe between his lips, nipping at it with his teeth. He knew it would take another while for his boyfriend’s defenses to break completely, so he moved one hand over his neck, keeping his head in place as his mouth started placing open mouthed kisses over the skin between shoulder and neck, while the other one caressed down his side, resting over his hip. The shorter player let out another sigh and closed his eyes, keeping Aomine’s head there, and since he wasn’t resisting at all, the other slid his hand from the hip to cup Kuroko’s ass cheek, giving it a soft squeeze. Kuroko’s breath hitched, and he let his head fall back, allowing Aomine full access to his throat. The taller player took it as a permission, and started sucking just below the other’s Adam’s apple, licking the skin and biting it not too harshly.   
“Aomine-kun..” The bluenette had come to understand what his name called like that meant, and as a smirk grew on his lips, his hand caressed down Kuroko’s legs, pulling his shorts and underwear down and making them fall on the ground. Kuroko’s hands roamed over his boyfriend’s chest instead, tracing the muscles underneath the shirt, and he pulled it up aswell, letting his big eyes enjoy the sight of a half naked Aomine. They started kissing again, harder now, needy, and Kuroko pushed Aomine back, making him stumble on his feet and fall on the bench. No need to say that the ace enjoyed such a treatment from his shadow. He looked at him with hungry eyes as he stepped forward and opened his jeans to take them and the boxers off before sitting on his lap, not breaking eye contact. Aomine knew that Kuroko would take his time if he’d let him, so, as soon as the smaller boy removed his jersey too and was on his lap, he wrapped his arms around him and reached for his ass, giving it a soft slap on the side. Kuroko glared at him a little, but they both knew it was only his pride that told him to, because in just a few minutes Aomine would do the same thing again, and Kuroko would be moaning. 

The bluenette moved his hand between them, and pressed two fingers against Kuroko’s mouth, whispering to him. “We don’t have any lube here.”   
Kuroko didn’t complain and parted his lips, taking the fingertips on his tongue as he started to suck them, closing his eyes for a moment before moving them to look at Aomine. He took the two digits inside at a agonizingly slow pace for the other, who was almost panting, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing them just a bit deeper, moving them in and out of his gorgeous boyfriend’s mouth. Their breath mixed in the heavy air, and when the taller one pulled his hand away, the fingers were completely drenched. He moved to the side a little to reach behind Kuroko, parting his cheek with his free hand, and teased the little hole with the index, waiting for the other to relax a little more before sliding the first digit inside. Kuroko let out a soft breath, leaning against Aomine’s chest, and opened his legs to allow the other more comfortable movements. For how rough everyone thought Aomine to be, he was a surprisingly caring lover. He could be rough, sure, they both liked it rough, but he had never skipped the preparation, and would never do anything if he wasn’t sure Kuroko wouldn’t get hurt.

So the smaller male had to wait a couple minutes before feeling the second finger slide inside of him, making him let out a brief moan, and his light blue eyes closed in pleasure. Aomine licked his lips, leaning forward to place a kiss over Kuroko’s shoulder and neck, working his mouth up until he reached the slightly parted lips. But he didn’t press his own against Kuroko’s, instead, he looked up at him as he inserted the third finger, feeling how the other’s body was becoming accustomed to the foreign presence, and was loosening up. The bluenette scissored his fingers, drinking in the heavenly moan that spilled from his lover’s mouth, and started thrusting them deeper, pulling back half-knuckles-in and pushing fully inside again. Kuroko gasped, holding on Aomine’s shoulders as he tilted his head to the side and opened his eyes again. He was ready, and Aomine knew. He gave another couple thrusts for good measure, and then pulled back, admiring the beautiful mess Kuroko was after the fingering. He smirked, cupping his ass with the other hand, and raised him a little while he stroked himself with the wet hand. Kuroko leaned to the side and reached for his bag, taking a condom from the inner pocket. His small fingers opened the package and he slid the fabric around his boyfriend’s shaft, making him shiver at the mere sight. The fact that everyone thought Kuroko was an innocent boy always amused Aomine. If they only knew. But luckily, he was the only one who was allowed to see this side of him, and for how much Aomine always joked around about that, he also felt honored. He knew what Kuroko was worth, and thinking that someone like him had been given the chance to become his boyfriend never stopped surprising him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the head of his dick pressing against Kuroko’s entrance, guided by the shadow’s hand. The dark skinned boy smirked, helping him by parting his cheek apart with his big hands. Kuroko lowered himself, making Aomine’s manhood push against the rim, and once the head was inside Aomine helped with a slow roll of his hips, growling low in his throat. Kuroko sat completely on the other’s lap, taking fast and heavy breaths, and his hands scratched the tan skin of his lover.   
“Tetsu...” The other called, holding him firmly by one hip and one thigh. Their blue eyes met, and Aomine stilled, only moving his thumbs to caress the pale skin. Kuroko hadn’t given him any sign he could move yet, and so he waited, but the other had other plans. The little smile of amusement on Kuroko’s face was mirrored by an aroused frown on the other’s face when the shadow started rolling his hips on his own accord, with swift but deep movements. 

Aomine let his head fall back with a silent moan, his mouth open as he tried to stand still with his legs, because Kuroko had taken the initiative, and he wasn’t going to let this chance of being ridden go wasted. He leaned back against the bench with his back, keeping his hands on Kuroko’s hips, whose hand landed on the tan chest in the moment he laid down. What a erotic little thing he was. Aomine smirked, parting his legs a little, and when his boyfriend started a slow pace he closed his eyes, squeezing his sides. “Fuck baby.” He whispered, knowing very well that Kuroko didn’t like pet names, but just as Kuroko knew how much they turned Aomine on instead. The shorter player started moving his hips in a more regular pace that was driving Aomine crazy because it wasn’t slow, but it wasn’t fast enough either. The soft moans that escaped his mouth were matched with the heavy pants Kuroko was letting out, and they rocked their bodies together, looking into each other’s eyes. Soon, Kuroko’s hips were starting to hurt, and it was the moment Aomine had eagerly waited for. His lowered eyebrows formed a frown that meant his effort in the movement as he started thrusting his hips up in a mercilessly fast pace that made Kuroko moan loudly. The sound went straight go Aomine’s dick, and he groaned, pushing against the other. Kuroko’s hand slide up the tan chest and neck, and Aomine’s blue eyes were captured by the mesmerizing sight his boyfriend was. He sat up, landing a sonorously slap over Kuroko’s ass as he did, and then wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck to suck on it.   
Kuroko loved the position more than he wanted to admit, because it offered more possibilities of movements than any other, and it let him have a nice look of Aomine’s expression. His lover was always talkative and loud in bed, but it was the expressions he made what Kuroko found more arousing than anything else. He shivered at the hand landing harshly on his cheek, leaving the skin red and warm, and when Aomine was settled, sitting up so that their chests were pressed against one another, they started moving together, grinding hips, kissing skin, moaning shamelessly as if they weren’t in a locker room. 

“A-Aomine-kun...” Kuroko called his name like that, and Aomine grunted, feeling the heat building in his lower belly. “Tetsu-“ He moaned against his mouth, kissing it, biting the lower lip as he slipped one of his hands between their bodies to stroke Kuroko’s shaft. The shadow let his head fall back, and grabbed a handful of Aomine’s hair, pulling them back as he came in a soundless open mouthed gasp, shooting white spurts of come all over Aomine’s chest. The ace leaned his head down and bit the other’s shoulder as he came with a low grunt, burying himself in depth and shuddering blissfully. 

The room was filled with the sounds of their heavy pants, and only after a minute Kuroko managed to move and let Aomine’s dick slide out. The taller bluenette sighed and wrapped one arm around his waist, kissing the mark bite on his shoulder, and looked up at him with an idiotic satisfied smile. Kuroko smiled softly back at him, running his fingers through his short hair, gently this time, and kissed his forehead. “We should go take a shower, since we’re already here.” Aomine chuckled and nodded, helping the other stand on his legs even if his own hadn’t stopped shaking a little yet. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

The couple stepped under the hot water and showered quietly, one tracing the marks they had left on the other during their intense love making session, and when they were finished they got dressed, and left the now steamy locker room empty, heading to Kuroko’s apartment hand in hand.


End file.
